


Come and Go

by RocketRabbits



Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Also gwen/miles if you squint ig, Aunt may is a mama bear, Dimension Travel, Found Family, Gen, Hand waved science, Team as Family, Theres noirham if you squint ig, They all ove each other a lot, no beta we die like men, third person present tense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 03:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17480681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocketRabbits/pseuds/RocketRabbits
Summary: It gets lonely, being the only spider-person in the dimension. Good thing Peni's technologically advanced.





	Come and Go

**Author's Note:**

> I know I always come and go, but it's out of my control
> 
> Just saw spider-verse again and I Die Boys
> 
>  
> 
> Content warning: im not a scientist but i attempt to explain interdimensional travel. Consider yourself warned. All information is either only what is presented in the movie or headcanon. I wanted this to be accessible without comics knowledge. 
> 
> Cheers!

Peni drops in on Ham, first. After a month, he'd almost been convinced the entire ordeal was a fever dream.

"It's the first thing I did," she says, bright and proud, to the confused pig and the food-splattered floor, "I stabilized the wormholes. If we can direct them to specific universes rather than having a collider that pulls from dimensions at random, we should be able to travel interdimensionally without damage to the larger multiverse!"

Ham blinks a few times. "Oh," he says, "oh, right, sure, just stabilize the portals, why didn't I think of that?"

Peni grins. "I'm sure you would have, but it's already done! We should get Gwen next, I think. She'd be the most excited." She moves to grab his hand and swings him through the air onto her shoulder, mostly ignoring his protests.

"Peni wait, what about the glitching-"

She pops open a panel on SP//DR's new and improved shell, hits a few keys, and they're spiraling through neons until they land in Gwen's home.

Gwen reacts much the same as Ham did, nervous and confused and so, so hopeful. "Peni," she says, awed, "Ham, I- oh my God, It's so good to see you."

"Hi Gwen! We're gonna get Peter next, do you wanna come?"

"What?" Gwen says, "I- yeah, of course, but how-"

"I'll tell the rest of you when I've got all of you. Climb on!"

And Gwen does, taking to the idea faster than Ham did, peppering Peni with questions.

"But the glitching, Peni, what do we-"

"That's what I said!"

"Just hold on tight!"

And they trust her, so they do.

Peter adapts quickly, gives the redhead they all recognise a look across the table set quietly and clearly for two, one that asks a tentative question, one that pleads. She rolls her eyes and shoos him off toward the robot, and he kisses her before he boards.

Ham hoots. Gwen smacks him.

Peter doesn't ask the questions the others do, but Noir does, faster and more skeptical, and when they land in Miles' cramped dorm room, Ganke flung to the side on his desk chair, the first thing Miles does is ask that they take it to May's.

Nobody wore their suits, so they travel by SP//dr, Peni moving into the cockpit to make room on its top, Ham riding precariously on Noir's shoulder, Miles yelling against the wind that dang, Peter, interdimensional traveling must have had the opposite effect this time around. Peter makes a scoffing sort of noise, mumbles a "yeah, well," into the air around them, and Gwen laughs something suspiciously like a snort.

It's nice already. To not be in peril.

May's house looks the same, even after a remodel. She invites them in like she expected to see them all, sooner or later, and wouldn't they know it, she was already boiling water when they arrived. Peni climbs out of SP//DR and Gwen and Miles move to the couch opposite where Noir is desperately trying to get his hat back from Ham, who is using it for comical impressions, and Peter gazes maybe a little moodily at the flag folded above the mantle piece. May didn't have that, where he's from. 

"Peni," Miles says, "you gotta tell me what's goin' on here."

So Peni does, from the beginning, tells them about her idea and her test runs and how she doesn't quite have the glitching figured out, yet, but as long as nobody's far from home for too long they should all be okay, and isn't this great?

Every spider-person has to agree that yeah, it is really pretty great.

May demands status reports from all of them, pinching their cheeks and kissing their foreheads and clapping Peter so soundly on the back that he winces. "Oh, don't be like that, Peter," she says, "kids will be harder."

He coughs. "Woah, Aunt May. MJ and me, we're um. We're actually far off from kids. Let's not get ahead of ourselves."

She backs off, but she nods knowingly.

"I don't know how long we should stay," Peni says a few hours later, "but we should do this more often."

Gwen volunteers her universe for the next time and May says she'll miss them, but it doesn't seem as final, as weighty, as the last time they saw her. 

 

They get used to interdimensional travel fairly quickly, perhaps unsurprisingly. There are nights Mary Jane asks Peter not to go with them, nights Ganke and Miles are out of the dorm studying, nights Gwen has practice or Peni is sick. She's working on a messaging app that would work throughout the multiverse, but it's harder, somehow, than physically getting them, so there are nights the whole gang isn't there. Usually, though, they manage to catch each other- a stunning break in their collective rotten luck.

"I still can't get the app to work," Peni says one night, ruffling in a school bag, "but here. Pocket portals. So you don't have to wait on me." She hands each of them a bracelet, black and sleek and far too small, Miles thinks, to really be a portal to another dimension, holy Hell. 

Noir cries, that night. He's nearly unintelligible between the sobs and the lingo, but they come to understand him to mean "I love you, I'm so glad I know you," and Peter throws an arm around his shoulder before Peni can launch herself onto him, before Miles can ruffle his hair, before Gwen can take his hand, before Ham can lean into his side. 

Peni asked if Miles could act with psychic powers, when they met, and it seems that in a way they all can - what they feel, Noir's sobs echo. 

"We gotcha, Petey," Ham says, and they do, they do, they do.

"Hey, Peni," Gwen asks, the last to leave after Peni teaches them how to operate their portals, "why'd you go through all this effort? It can't have been easy."

"It wasn't," Peni says, immediate and honest, "this was really freakin' difficult. But it was important to me."

"It was important to all of us," Gwen says.

"I know. That's why it was to me." 

Gwen sort of smiles, and Peni knows what she means. 

Ham swings by Noir's place after they leave Peni's. "Sorry, big guy," he says, when Noir jolts at his desk. "just couldn't let tonight rest, I guess. You doin' okay?"

"As okay as it gets," Noir concedes noncommitally.

"I feel ya," Ham says, and he moves from the windowsill to the edge of the desk with, perhaps, too much fanfare; wooshing and sssproing!-ing the two feet between the spaces. "You wanna talk about it?"

"It is. Difficult. To be what we are."

"Understatement of the century."

"I didn't know there were others."

"Boy, none of us did."

"I really did miss you all."

"I think I speak for all of us when I say we really did miss you too, Petey."

"When did you start calling me that?"

"What, don't like it? Seemed rude just to call you by your suit color. Shit, I'd be opposed to Ham, but the pig joke is right there in the name, so."

"No, it's. That's fine. Petey's fine."

They're quiet for a while, Noir not doing anything in particular, Ham kicking his heels on the copper pull of the desk drawer. "You never invite us over here, hope it's okay that I stopped in." Noir only half-voices an affirmation before his companion continues. "You can stop by my place any time. Time of day, situation, doesn't matter. Bed's warm and situationally sentient. You're invited."

Noir laughs, a quiet, broody chuckle. " You don't invite us over, either. Your universe colorful?"

"The most!"

"That'll look bizarre, with my vision."

Ham leans over and pats his arm. "No worries, big guy. I'll teach 'em to ya. You'll be a color-identifying pro in no time."

Noir hesitates, then covers Ham's hand with his own in an awkward sort of pat. These people are the most non-threatening physical contact he's experienced in years. "Thanks, Peter. I would appreciate that."

 

Peter B. follows Miles home, unsure how to navigate to May's with the portal device. 

"I'll go with you, man," Miles says, despite Peter's insistence. "Could always use a night walk anyway."

Peter relents to Miles' company and to his small talk. He asks about school, about Miles' family, waggles his eyebrows and asks about Gwen. 

"I dunno about all that," Miles says, blushing and not looking Peter in the face, "what about you? You been keepin' in shape."

"It's hanging out with all you children, I gotta keep up somehow."

Miles smirks. "We keep you young, is what you're sayin'."

"How old do you think I am? This grey is premature, Miles, don't look at me like that. What are you laughing at, punk?"

Miles laughs a deep belly laugh, trips over his shoelace, launches forward and lands in Peter's arm. "Tie your shoes, kid."

"I'm always struggling with that!"

"I can tell."

"Hey, Peter, I know you said you're far from thinking about it, but for the record I think you'd make a pretty okay dad."

Peter looks a little uncomfortable, like maybe he wants to make a joke of it, but can't. "yeah, alright, kid. Thanks."

Miles smiles. "Yeah, no problem."


End file.
